Mercenaries: Lelouch of the Resurgence
by Knightmare Frame Razgriz
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Kozuki are mercenaries for the Asian Liberation Organization, hired by General Song to protect his reign in North Korea. Made it up off the top of my head, my first fic. Rated T for blood and mild language.
1. Welcome to Korea

Mercenaries: Lelouch of the Resurgence

**C-17 **_**Resurrection, **_**Enroute to Kong Tan City, North Korea**

Lelouch Lamperouge wasn't exactly your ordinary mercenary. First of all, he was 17. He joined his current occupation straight out of middle school, already having graduated from college at 13.

His associate, Kallen Kozuki, was his long-time sweetheart and the number one badass woman in the world. The two worked for a recently developed mercenary organization, The _Asian Liberation Organization._ Having joined together at the age of 14, Lelouch and Kallen were practically running the field operations branch with two months.

Now, the U.S 'Deck of 52' has been released, offering a grand total of over $115,000,000 in U.S currency for the capture of recently empowered North Korean dictator General Choi Song and his associates. However, after salvaging his nation's funds, Song was offering over $200,000,000 for mercenary protection and the ejection of A.N and Chinese forces from North Korea. The ALO, being what the name implies, jump at the opportunity for such a sum, and send their best agents to assist in the training and coordination of Song's forces. Enter: Lelouch and Kallen.

The ALO was also partially created to spite ExOps, the also fairly new mercenary organization operating for the highest bidder. But since Song's counter offer was sent expressly and exclusively to the ALO, ExOps had already accepted the A.N contract.

The two teens had left the secret ALO headquarters in Tokyo an hour ago, and were now only ten minutes out from their assigned drop point in Kong Tan City to assist an NK division in garrisoning the island.

**"We are ten minutes out from Kong Tan City, Please collect your gear and prepare to drop," **came the voice of the Korean pilot over the internal PA.

"Let's go," Lelouch directed quietly as he stood and approached a row of open cargo compartments on the opposite side of the plane.

"Right," Kallen complied, also standing and approaching the opposite side of the row from Lelouch. She looked over the contents of the compartment when her earpiece clicked on.

**"Well hello, lady and gentleman, let's get this show on the road," **came the almost annoyingly prying and perky voice of the ALO field correspondent, Lloyd Asplund. The ALO field agents had set up a pool for when the man would admit he was gay.

"Alright Lloyd, what've we got here?" replied the monotone voice of Lelouch, his piercing amethyst eyes sweeping over the gear.

**"Well in that compartment, my dear boy, we have your weapons for this mission. For this contract, you will both be supplied with prototype G-36K automatic rifles, each with barrel coolant system, and capable of firing over 600 rounds per minute, from drums of 100 rounds each, with two spare drums. They fire either standard 7.62 ammunition or our specialized 10mm rounds." **Lelouch picked up a rifle and strapped it to his back before tossing the second over to Kallen.

**"Alright Kallen, in your compartment we have the standard issue M67 frag grenades, only slightly tweaked to have a casualty radius of 20 meters. Lethal under 8. Or we have another option, the Russian RGD-5, maintaining the same stats on paper, but having slightly better field performance." **Kallen took three of both and tossed the rest to Lelouch. They both walked over and looked into the final center compartment, containing two PDAs and two ASUS netbook laptops.

"I thought these little ASUS things were supposed to be shit," Kallen mumbled, still loud enough for Lloyd to hear.

**"Yes, they're meant to be, but we've completely refitted these with 5G capabilities. The PDAs are standard issue, basically what ExOps is using, but a bit better." **Both teens pocketed the PDAs and put the laptops in their packs. After ensuring all their gear was collected and stowed, they walked over to the NK Sungri Scout occupying the hold near the cargo door. Waiting in silence for the green light from the pilot, Lelouch walked over to Kallen and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"You know there's a chance we might not make it back, right?" he asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Of course. All contracts come with that chance," she replied calmly and almost just as quietly.

"Then you know I love you," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers in a silent embrace. They pull back after a minute and Kallen smiles.

"I know. I love you too," she replies as they kiss for another full two minutes, until a voice cracks over their earpieces.

**"Bravo, bravo, wonderful! I'm welling up with tears!"** Lloyd cries mockingly, and they both blush brighter than Kallen's scarlet hair, having realized they forgot to switch off their comm lines.

**"OOOW!" **they hear a yelp of pain and can perfectly picture Lloyd getting smacked on the head by his assistant, Cecile Croomy.

**"Now that's quite enough, Lloyd! They might not make it back, so give them their moment!" **Cecile scolds her boss.

**"Oww… It didn't have to be that hard… Alright, you're two minutes from the drop. You'll be coming in low and fast, so get ready."** Lelouch and Kallen walked over to the cargo door release switch. Kallen places her hands on the switch, and Lelouch places his over hers, smiling reassuringly. She smiled back and they prepared to pull the switch when the mikes clicked back on.

**"Lelouch? Kallen? Are you ready?" **Cecile asked, barely hiding her concern. The pairs look to each other and nod.

"We're ready," Lelouch replied calmly. Together they threw the switch and the door came open, leaving the cabin to depressurize. They walked over to the Sungri, with Lelouch getting in the driver's seat and Kallen hopping in next to him.

**"Alright, go!" **The pilot calls over the wind.

Lelouch throws the jeep in reverse and backs straight off the ramp, freefalling for five seconds before shifting back to third. He hit the gas and the Sungri hit the ground running. They landed on a short stretch of highway leading from the island's coastline into a small city with a few skyscrapers. The first sign of inhabitance was an NK checkpoint, guarded by about fifteen North Korean regulars and two advisers from the Korean Special Forces. When they spotted the jeep, all seventeen stiffened up, bringing rifles to bear towards the approaching vehicle. But when the KSF advisers spotted the driver and his passenger, they motioned for the regulars to stand down and stepped up to the gate.

"I take it you two are the ALO advisers?" one of them asked in almost perfect English.

"Of course. Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Kozuki at your service."

"Alright, go on through and head for Song Tower. The general sent orders for you to check in with him."

"Right. Thanks." Lelouch turns back and continues on through the checkpoint towards the formidable tower in the center of town. On the way through, they passed at least four APCs, three other Sungris and a deuce-and-a-half troop truck.

"These North Koreans don't take any chances…" Kallen commented, looking over to a roadblock shielding a 75mm recoilless rifle.

"It's the equivalent of a war in Korea. These people simply disagreed with President Kim's move towards democracy, so they made this choice long ago. Countries have the right to rule themselves as they wish. Freedom of government," Lelouch explained in his monotone voice, eyes never leaving the road ahead.

"I suppose…" she responded hesitantly, contemplating the idea. Within another minute they reach Song Tower, which has been fortified by grenade nests at every corner of the building. Six T-54 tanks also patrol the surrounding streets, as well as over a hundred infantry. Lelouch stopped in a military parking lot and walked over to an NK officer who was asking who they were. Kallen sat and checked her G-36 ammo and walked over behind Lelouch.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the officer asked, bringing his 5.8 SMG to bear. Another NK in a KSF uniform sees this and runs up behind the officer, reprimanding him rapidly in Korean. At the end the officer nodded his apologies and motioned for them to follow him. Kallen looked over to Lelouch, who just shrugged and followed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I forgot the author's note last chapter, I'm new and I just wanted to get the freaking thing out. Naturally, I don't own Mercenaries or Code Geass, don't sue, blah blah blah…**

The group enters the lobby of the imposing Song Tower, Kallen marveling at its sheer size and fortification. They passed by a trio of guards over into an area housing a group of elevators. A single elevator was guarded by two young lieutenants in KSF uniforms. They recognized the mercenary duo and waved them over. Lelouch and the officer exchanged salutes before approaching the elevator. One of the KSF guards stopped them.

"We'll have to take your weapons, Mr. Lamperouge," the guard said, holding out a hand expectantly.

"I'm sorry lieutenant, but it's probably in your best interest for us to keep them. I'm afraid my associate is even deadlier without them," Lelouch joked, or at least they thought, until Kallen walked up and cracked her knuckles menacingly. The guard looked back to Lelouch, who shook his head in a, 'No, it's not a joke,' manner. The lieutenants smartly backed off and called down the elevator.

"Sorry for holding you up sir. Please, go on." Lelouch nodded and stepped into the elevator, followed by Kallen, who gave the soldier an all too menacing wink. Once they were sure the elevator was at least a floor up, they both shuddered.

"I don't know who scared me more, the seventeen year old who looked like he could kill us with a glance, or the other seventeen year old who looked like she could kill us with a wink and a smile," the guard asked with another shudder.

"I don't know about just the look; I think I was close to my heart stopping from the guy's look; the girl…" the other guard said, and they shared one last shudder.

The elevator reached the top floor, and the first thing Kallen noticed was a large yet surprisingly empty room. In a space of at least 30 x 30 feet, it was occupied by only a large mahogany desk, a 10 x 10 planning table, and various maps and charts posted on the walls along with various pieces of East Asian art. Behind the desk sat a man in at least his early 50s with jet black hair in a crew cut. His Korean-Chinese features were accented by a pair of familiar piercing violet eyes. He was dressed in a DRPK dress uniform, decorated with various medals and pins.

"So you two must be the mercenaries from the ALO. A bit young for mercs, but likely effective from the scare you gave my guards down in the lobby," the man commented as he stood stepping to the side of his desk.

"General Chang Hai Lao. How goes the garrisoning? I would hope with your reputation I wouldn't have much to improve on," Lelouch said actually jokingly.

"Hmph. Lelouch Lamperouge, the ALO's smartass strategist. And Kallen Kozuki, I take it? Lelouch's sweetheart AND bodyguard. A formidable duo to be sure," the general recited and contemplated, slightly amused. Kallen, meanwhile was blushing and slightly confused from the tradeoff.

"Alright, so do you mind if I take a look at your defensive situation? If I'm coordinating, I need to know exactly where everyone is," Lelouch piped up after a moment of silence.

"Of course. Over here," he walked over to the map table and depressed a hidden trigger on the side of the table, switching the map to one showing the positions of garrisoning units in Kong Tan City. Lelouch looked over the map for a few minutes before turning back to Chang, now in full-on strategist mode.

"First of all, the general defensive layout is feasible, but in a defensive situation like this, you want to make the enemy pay for every inch of ground in blood," Lelouch began slightly morbidly.

"Explain," Chang replied with a profoundly curious look.

"A basic circle-in-circle, well… encirclement. Even if the enemy can break one section of the encirclement, the rest of the barrier can assault the penetration along with the next ring and the rest of the rings advance to fill in the gap."

Chang nodded in understanding and approval. "Alright, it will be looked into. And what of the anti-air defenses?"

Lelouch took a second look at the positions and contemplated the solution. "The positions are too exposed. We need to have hidden reserves to support the exposed in case of destruction."

"Once again, understood. I have a few more issues, but I noticed that your companion Miss Kozuki is more of the field work type, am I correct? If you like, the motor pool and armory are open for your use," Chang offered pleasantly.

"Yes, I believe I'll take you up on that," Kallen replied, getting a sly smirk. "Be back in a bit, honey," Kallen parted with Lelouch, stepping up to Lelouch and parting with a kiss.

"Please, just don't shoot anyone who looks at you funny," Lelouch yelled after almost jokingly, yet still with a hint of sincerity.

"Ah, brings me back to my days in the DPRK regulars…" Chang zones out to reminisce before snapping back. "Anyway…."

**DMZ, Outside A.N Central Base**

"Commander Yong! The southern cordon has been wiped out!" the radioman reported. Jin Ho Yong sighed in regret.

"This is possibly one of my stupidest ideas ever…" Jin mused **in regret, **looking over to the radioman. "Corporal! Call for an extraction from Kong Tan City. We're getting out of here."

"Yes sir!" the corporal snapped back to the radio, hurriedly putting in a transmission to Song Tower.

**Song Tower Central Communications Deck**

A radio line buzzed on the open comm channel. A lieutenant walked over and retrieved the line from a radioman

"This is Kong Tan."

"This is the 32nd Platoon outside of the A.N base, requesting extract. It's too hot over here!" the frantic corporal stated, fear evident in his tone.

"Roger 32nd, we'll see what we can do." The lieutenant dropped the line and sent a message to General Chang upstairs.

**General Chang Hai Lao's Office, Song Tower Top Floor**

The two strategists were interrupted by a buzzing over at Chang's desk. He walked over and retrieved a Motorola Razor mobile.

"This is Chang."

"General! We just received an urgent request for extraction from Jin Ho Yong's 32nd Platoon, currently assaulting the A.N DMZ headquarters."

"I don't think we have any troops experienced enough to…" he began, but then looked back to Lelouch. "Tell them we'll be dispatching a mercenary retrieval team immediately." He flipped the phone closed and turned back to Lelouch with a grin. "It appears you have your first contract, Mister Lamperouge. You and Miss Kozuki are to go in and retrieve Jin Ho Yong and the 32nd. If they're dead when you get there, drag Jin's body back and raise as much hell for the A.N as possible." Lelouch grinned back almost sadistically.

"Now there's some real fun," he replies before loading a clip into his G-36. "Just tell me what I'm flying."

"There's an Mi-17 transport prepped and waiting on the helipad. Good hunting." They exchanged salutes and Lelouch stepped into the elevator. Upon stepping in, he switched his earpiece to his and Kallen's private line.

"Kozuki here."

"Kallen. Helipad. Contract. Now," he replied quickly as the elevator reached the lower level. He stepped out to find Kallen waiting for him.

"You work fast," he commented, both about her response time and the 12.7 anti-armor rifle strapped to her back.

"What can I say? I just can't stay away from you," she replied grinning slyly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They stepped outside and hurried over to the helipad next to the parking lot.

"Need I explain the details, or were you listening the whole time?" Lelouch asked as he grabbed an anti-armor rocket launcher from the back of a passing cargo truck.

"I like to keep track of my man's affairs. Plus I know you just hate reciting details," she finished, adding the last part in a small and mocking innocent voice. Lelouch simply laughed and stepped up the ramp of the waiting helicopter, walking across the hold to the pilot's seat. She strapped herself into the copilot's seat and began loading her rifles.

"We don't have a gun on this thing, so you'll have to fire out the back door as we're landing.

"Great!" Kallen replied enthusiastically, pulling back the bolt on the anti-armor rifle and loading a round. "I love a challenge."

"Another reason I chose you: that enthusiasm just makes you so damn adorable, and if it's lethal, it's really hot," he complimented, leaning over and giving her a light peck on the cheek, grinning slyly. They were about to take it farther when Lloyd's voice crackled over the comm.

"**So sorry to interrupt once again, but Chang just sent in the mission details. Check your PDA for the e-mail." **Kallen fished out her PDA and opened up the message as Lelouch started the rotors. Two KSF soldiers ran up the ramp and strapped themselves into the troop seats.

"General Chang ordered us to accompany you," the KSF captain explained to Lelouch, who was giving them a questioning look.

"Just don't blame us if you die!" Kallen called back morbidly.

"We joined this unit prepared to give our lives for General Chang and our country," the lieutenant replied confidently.

"Very well. Kallen, what're the details?" Lelouch turned to his girlfriend.

"Objective one: secure the area and fend off Allied Forces until Division Air Command can remove the artillery pieces. Objective two: extract Commander Yong and whatever remaining forces he has in the area. Bonus: get both artillery pieces back intact. Total contract fee plus full bonus: $70,000. It's -$10,000 for each artillery piece lost."

"How many pieces are present?"

"Two."

"Fair enough," Lelouch finally deems the contract as the helicopter lifts off and heads for the NK airbase at Inchon.

**A/N: Two chapters, one day. I'm off to a good start! I'll try to update on a semi-regular basis. R&R, constructive criticism; no flames. KFR out.**


	3. Contract: Hit and Run

**A/N: Chapter three, everybody, and only a day after publishing. So… I don't own Code Geass or Mercenaries, although I have tried… Different story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Inchon Airbase, South of Huek De Moon**

Lelouch sped south from Inchon after a quick refueling and rearming stop. From the radio chatter coming from the DMZ, Jin Ho Yong obviously wasn't out of the game. As they passed over a small plateau overlooking a road, Kallen spotted the artillery in the midst of a small town façade. It appeared to be intact so far, but when she looked over to the opposite hill where Yong was based, halfway up the hill road, a row of burned-out Sungri Scouts were providing cover for six NK troops firing on a single figure, who was firing back with more ferocity than all six of his enemies combined.

"Kallen, captain, lieutenant! I'll open up the rear hatch! Provide cover fire for those six on the hill road!"

"Right!" they responded simultaneously, drawing their weapons and moving to the rear of the helicopter. Lelouch pulled a lever and the door opened halfway, allowing the three marksmen to lay prone on it and fire on the foe from above. Kallen was firing off volleys from the G-36, the captain was laying down shell after shell with his Dragunov, and the lieutenant was firing deadly bursts with an RPK LMG. After a minute, the foe ceased firing on the defenders in order to take cover behind a burned out Sungri. The defenders in turn turned and sprinted back up the hill to the designated LZ beside Commander Yong. Kallen finally scored a lucky hit, and the attacker went down clutching his shoulder. Lelouch took advantage and landed beside a row of sandbags where Jin's remaining troops were stacked up patching wounds and reloading. Since the artillery crew and support troops were being evacuated by the cargo choppers, there was only Yong and nine soldiers to retrieve. They were hopping up the ramp before Lelouch had even landed, and by the time he touched down, everyone was strapping in and grabbing belts and cartridges from the ammo boxes. Lelouch turned to Yong, who was stepping up and perched behind the pilot's seat.

"Well, Commander Yong, we just need to cover the withdrawing artillery, and we're heading back to Kong Tan."

"Alright. Corporal! Sergeant! Prepare to disembark and cover the withdrawing artillery!" Courses of 'Sir, yes sir!' were heard throughout the hold as the surviving troops retrieved their AK-47 assault rifles, and Jin loaded a fresh drum magazine into his LMG. Lelouch skillfully maneuvered the Mi-17 over to the opposite hill and set it down in the center of the false structures as the NK troops scrambled down the ramp and set up positions behind the sandbags. Lelouch too grabbed his anti-tank rocket launcher and G-36 and ran down to check the status of the extraction. He spotted an officer coordinating a cargo chopper's magnetic winch and sprinted over.

"_Is the extraction proceeding as planned?" _he asked in rapid Korean.

"_Yes, we need another three minutes to retrieve the other one," _the officer replied calmly. Lelouch nodded and turned to Yong holding up three fingers to signal three minutes. Jin nodded and began shouting orders. Kallen ran up to Lelouch.

"The enemy is coming up the hill. It's the ExOps merc!" she cried in panic, running over and diving for a low row of sandbags and drawing her G-36. Lelouch mentally panicked as he ran through options.

'_If it's Mattias, we should be able to hold him off with small arms. If it's Chris, we'll set up the HMGs. If it's Jennifer…' _his thoughts trailed off and he shuddered. Sure enough, a minute later as he was setting up a portable recoilless rifle when a lone Chinese-British merc came dashing up the hill road firing her AK assault rifle.

"Kallen! It's Jennifer! Initiate Scenario 23A!" he shouted as he sighted in the cannon and fired, sending the opposing merc flying back. Yong, also recognizing the ExOps mercenary, began hurrying all personnel on the hill into the Mi-17, since the cargo choppers couldn't land in the fray. Kallen supported them with a dropped LMG, keeping both her rifles in reserve. But after recovering, Jennifer Mui was laying down a deadly onslaught, luckily never catching any of the withdrawing NK troops. Within minutes, the troops were aboard the helo, along with all emplacement-based weapons, and the artillery was loaded up and being flown back to Huek De Moon. Yong signaled to Lelouch that the artillery was safely over Inchon, and the merc nodded to Kallen, who quickly sprinted back to the chopper. Mui attempted to follow, neglecting the fact that Lelouch was still present. He caught her from behind and wrestled her to the ground, binding her hands behind her back and kicking her rifle aside. He turned her over where she lay to face him, and he lay atop her.

"No hard feelings, Jen, we're just getting paid more," Lelouch apologized dryly and pulled her lips into a short kiss before jumping up and running to the chopper's closing ramp. He signaled to the captain, who had taken the controls, to lift off, and wrapped an arm around Kallen's waist, pulling her to him. He gave Jennifer a devious smile before turning and grabbing Kallen's lips in a warm embrace. The ExOps merc was totally furious on the ground, struggling furiously against the bindings. The ramp fully closed, and the last thing she saw before blacking out from exhaustion was Kallen giving her boyfriend's same devious smile and giving Jen the finger in victory.

**A/N: End Chapter Three. Please, read and review. Expect four within a few days. **

**KFR out. **


	4. Setting Up Shop

**A/N: Chapter Four, next-day delivery! Enjoy. And you know the drill, I own nothing but Chang and the 154th****…**

**Song Tower, Helipad**

Once the chopper reached Song Tower, the first thing Yong's troops did was jump off the ramp and collapse on the ground in relief. A few ran back and embraced friends from other units, and Jin grabbed Lelouch in a quick hug and clapped him on the shoulder in thanks. He took Kallen's hand and planted a light kiss and turned to face the pair, offering a Korean blessing. Lelouch nodded and he and Kallen return a blessing in Japanese. Yong turned and walked over to where an NK colonel stood waiting.

"He really deserves better than the reputation of Division 39," Kallen commented, turning back and walking to the entrance.

"Yes, he is quite dedicated. We should talk to the ALO about enlisting him," Lelouch agreed.

"**Already done; he's on the list for consideration," **their earpieces crackled to life with Cecile's voice.

"Cecile? Where's Lloyd?" Kallen asked, confused at the absence of their usual field liaison.

"**He's out after a particularly potent concoction of mine," **Cecile admitted guiltily, referring to her hobby of concocting new recipes and spin-offs of traditional foods.

"What was it this time?" Lelouch asked in an amused tone, a growing smirk impossible to hide.

"**Steamed hamburger with jalapeno slices and garlic roots, dipped in caramel." **Kallen and Lelouch both shuddered, and remembered the time when Lelouch tested one of her mixes. He had spent three days in the hospital on the critical list, and Kallen had never left his bedside once. This brought a smile to both of their faces as they looked to each other warmly.

"**Aww, are you two remembering that time Lelouch spent three days on critical, and you, Kallen, never left you once?" **Cecile asked in a touched voice, causing both of them to grimace. **"What made it so adorable was the fact that you were both only fifteen." **They both now blushed at that fact, skipping over it themselves.

"So just how long is Lloyd out? And exactly how bad is it?" Kallen asked, quickly changing the subject.

"**Well he's not critical, but he'll be in there for a good week or two."**

"So then we'll actually have a liaison who won't interrupt our moments?" Lelouch asked, barely hiding his excitement. Cecile noticed apparently.

"**Yes, I'm more considerate than that. Unless it's urgent," **she added, seemingly just remembering where they were.

"Naturally. So has Chang sent the $70,000?"

"**One moment… Yes, the payment has arrived, and both of you are getting your 15% cut."**

"Well, we've got food for the month," Lelouch commented in relief, since he and Kallen were running on reserve accounts due to the slow contracting month.

"Yeah… And support money," she added, referring to the support options offered by the NK.

"Alright, I suppose we should see Chang about living arrangements and other contracts," Lelouch suggested.

"Right…" she agreed as they made their way to the elevators. The KSF guards were smart enough not to challenge them this time. They made it to Chang's office without incident. He was standing over the tactical display looking over the newly arranged positions.

"Ah, my two aces. Did you receive the payment from the contract?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you. We've been having a slow month of income, so it should help greatly," Lelouch thanked him, now eyeing the new positions as well. "And as I see you have taken my advise to heart?"

"But of course. Who am I to argue but a humble general searching for hired help?"

"Hmph. Your reputation speaks differently."

"Nah, you know gossip and over exaggeration."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, we were wondering about living arrangements."

"Ah, yes. We have prepared the next floor down, the executive suite for you."

"But isn't that where Dung Hwangbo works out of?"

"He has been refusing to cooperate with our set protocol and procedures, so being the host, I decided to… humble him, shall we say." Lelouch smirked.

"In other words, he was pissing you off, so you bumped him down a class?"

"Yeah, basically. And since you will be operating within our chain of command, you are introduced with the title of Lieutenant General."

"I'm honored, sir."

"And Miss Kozuki will be introduced as Major General."

"It's an honor, General."

"Alright, feel free to explore or just get some rest. My earlier offers involving the motor pool and armory still stand, as well as a chance to speak to a few of the officers about… combat readiness," Chang finished, emphasizing and hinting at the last part.

"Oh? Do you feel your troops aren't fully prepared for combat?" Lelouch asked in mock accusation.

"My troops? Oh, surely they are. But Song personally ordered for Division 39 to be integrated into the defenses. And god knows they're just a glorified state-sponsored mafia."

"Yes, so I've heard from Yong…" Lelouch contemplated the situation for a moment. "By the way, have you considered putting in a good word for Jin?"

"Naturally. Unlike the rest of Division 39, Jin's an honest soldier. Fortunately for us, Hwangbo doesn't like honest soldiers. He transferred Yong to the 154th."

"Perfect. So would you mind placing him under my command temporarily?"

"He was transferred directly to your branch."

"Excellent. By the way, exactly what is my branch?"

"Special Advisers and Covert Operations, naturally. Basically, your own little detachment of mercenaries."

"Thank you very much. Now then, I believe I'll go meet the troops. Post 34D, if I'm not mistaken?" Lelouch asked, turning to leave.

"Correct. But remember: nothing too reckless. If it comes down to it, they are still in my chain of command."

"Of course, of course…" he turned and walked out, leaving Kallen with Chang.

"And I take it you'll want to meet your troops as well, Miss Kozuki?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Post 18F. Down the street by the coastline."

"Thank you, sir." She turned on her heel and followed after Lelouch. Chang closed his laptop for a second and let out a short sigh.

"Wonder if I can hand the division over to those two for a week and take some time off…"

**A/N: Alright, another chapter down, I don't know how many to go. I'm making it up as I go along. R&R, please & thanks.**

**KFR out.**


	5. Rally the Troops

**KFR here, bringing you chapter five of MLOTR. Enjoy, you know the disclaimers.**

Lelouch hitched a ride on a passing BTR APC and rode down to the coastline, stopping at what appeared to be a repurposed hospital. He walked across the street over to a building marked '34D' and entered. Inside, KSF and elite NK troops sat around restaurant tables and booths, with people appearing to be officers sitting on barstools at the front. When he entered and was recognized, the troops all stood at attention and saluted. Lelouch returned the salute and walked over to a KSF officer with a captain's insignia on his shoulder.

"Who's in charge here?" he demanded sternly.

"That would be Colonel Ishita, sir," the captain replied evenly, pointing to another officer at the end of the bar. Lelouch nodded and walked over to the colonel, whom he recognized as Korean-Japanese. The colonel bowed in the traditional Japanese greeting, and Lelouch reciprocated the gesture.

"Colonel Ishita Tanaka, correct?"

"Yes sir. At your service, sir," the man replied calmly in perfect English, slightly tinged with a Japanese accent.

"Alright then," he turned to face the rest of the room, raising his voice. "Listen up! I am Lieutenant General Lelouch Lamperouge, under the direct authority of General Chang. As of now, this is the Strategic Advisers and Covert Operations Unit, under my direct command. Any questions?" Silence followed as all eyes were intently on him. "Good. Now then, since I don't believe in leaving out a single detail to any one of my troops, I will explain to you all the purpose of this unit." He removed the laptop from his bag, setting it on the bar and booting it up while removing a micro-projector from the bag. A corporal near the back dimmed the lights as the projector blinked to life.

"First of all: I am a mercenary operating with the private military organization known as the Asian Liberation Organization." the projector clicked to the ALO's company logo, a dim outline of Asia with a lone silver star in the center. "General Song hired us to protect him from the A.N, the SK, and the PLA, as well as the Executive Operations (ExOps) mercenary hired by the Allied Forces. We receive contracts directly from General Chang to operate in either defense, offense or extraction of NK ranking personnel and positions, such as the officers referred to by the Allies as the 'Deck of 52.'" The image switched to that outlining the purpose of each suit and the Ace of each group as deemed by the A.N. "You people will be operating in conjunction with the detachment of my comrade in aiding us in these contracts, as well as the defense of vital NK positions." The lights returned and Lelouch replaced the projector and laptop in his pack, shouldering the bag. "I will tell you now that if you have not already figured, at least 25% of you will not survive." Not a single expression in the room faltered. "Judging from the reaction, I take it this doesn't disturb you. However, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to ensure that each and every one of you makes it back alive, and I would not ask you to do anything that I myself wouldn't do." At this, a few of the stern and disciplined looks flashed to confusion for a second before reverting to normal. They knew that this guy was different from the other officers who couldn't care less about the wellbeing of their troops.

"Alright, carry on. I will alert you when a contract is issued, and whether or not you will be involved." He offered a crisp salute, which reverberated through the room. He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving the officers and troops alike to wonder about the new guy. They all turned to Colonel Ishita, who was sitting with a thoughtful expression. After a moment of stillness, he finally sat upright, realizing all eyes were on him in anticipation of the verdict.

"I think he's worthy," he decided, receiving unanimous nods from the troops.

At the same time, Kallen walked down the coastline at a leisurely pace, stopping at a building marked '18F.' She entered the building to find at least a platoon and a half of men and women in KSF and NK elite uniforms, sitting in small clusters around a repurposed bank lobby. The officers were mixed in and mingling with the troops, talking and laughing leisurely. They all stood and snapped to attention when she entered, saluting. She returned the salute and signaled at ease. They sat at attention, eyes never leaving her.

"Alright, who's in charge here?" she asked calmly. A single Korean-Chinese woman in a KSF uniform bearing a colonel's insignia stood and stepped forward.

"Colonel Miko Hun Lin at your service, General," she reported in impeccable English, with a slight Chinese accent.

"Okay. Attention! I'm Major General Kallen Kozuki, operating directly under General Chang and Lieutenant General Lelouch Lamperouge. Starting now, this is the Covert Assault and Logistical Support, working in conjunction with General Lamperouge's detachment. He and I are mercenaries with the Asian Liberation Organization, hired personally by General Song to protect himself and his forces from the invasion groups of the A.N, SK, and PLA, as well as the mercenaries of a competitor of the ALO, ExOps, who have been contracted by the Allied Forces. General Chang offers us contracts in the assault of key enemy forces and structures, as well as the protection, assistance and extraction of important NK personnel and emplacements, namely the officers labeled by the Allies as the 'Deck of 52.' Right now, I will tell you that at least 30% of you won't come out of this war alive." Not a single falter. "But I will also tell you that I will fight to my last to ensure that everyone who can WILL get out alive. I also wouldn't have you people do anything that I personally wouldn't do, although that does still leave quite a list of options… Alright then, carry on. I'll let you know when we are offered a contract and if your involvement is required." She turned on her heel and walked out. Nobody moved an inch, as every eye in the room was on the colonel now, who was mulling over the concept. She snapped up when she realized all eyes were on her, and she shrugged.

"She seems honest, let's give it a shot." Everyone nodded honestly.

XXX

Lelouch and Kallen arrived back at Song Tower simultaneously.

"Well I believe I'll head down to the armory and rearm myself, then I think I might head to the motor pool to pick out my personal transport," Lelouch planned out quietly.

"Alright, I'll head to our quarters and get everything set up. Pack?" she requested, holding out her hand expectantly. He retrieved a few spare G-36K magazines, the rest of his grenades, and his PDA, shouldered his rifle, and passed over his pack.

"See you later then," he said before stepping forward for a light peck on the cheek. Kallen's cheeks were suddenly tinged with red. He smiled lightly and started off towards the armory facilities. She too turned towards the tower and walked off.

XXX

Lelouch stepped into the armory to be greeted by the oh-so familiar rows of metal shelving bearing every weapon imaginable. Pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles- you name it, it was there. He headed towards the back of the room where the anti-material weapons tended to be, and was awed by the sheer number of anti-tank and anti-air missile launchers present. And the count of RPGs was simply astounding. He stepped over to a glass case labeled 'Portable Airstrike' and dismissed the option immediately. He looked over to a section marked as 'Salvaged Weapons' and headed over. The first thing he noticed as he stepped in was the large assortment of U.S weaponry, namely the M-60, P90, M1911 pistol, and the AT-4 rocket launcher. He walked over to a lone shelf bearing an M82 .50 caliber sniper rifle. He hefted it and took aim, and slung it over his other shoulder next to the G-36. He picked out a few clips of armor-piercing and incendiary rounds and strapped them onto his ammo belt next to the custom G-36 rounds. He also grabbed the over barrel red dot sight and heat sensor. Lelouch was really cursing himself for giving his pack to Kallen now. But luckily, his combat vest and web gear had enough pockets and straps for everything.

He also grabbed a USP .45 pistol and attached an under barrel red dot sight on his way out. He stuffed it into the holster on his vest and picked up his pace towards the motor pool.

As he entered, dozens of tanks, jeeps and troop transports were lined up in the maintenance lanes, with dozens of Korean mechanics swarming up and down the line. Lelouch turned towards the open vehicle lot and started strolling down the rows. The first thing he realized after looking through the ground transports was that he never really did care for coordinating from the ground; he preferred a bird's-eye view. So he made his way over to the helicopter section and picked out an MD-500 Scout chopper, flagged down a Korean mechanic and signed it out.

After signing everything, he started up the rotors and lifted off, heading towards Song Tower. It was then he realized there was a dual helipad atop the tower large enough to accommodate two Scout-sized choppers. He landed on the far side from the stairs and jumped out, letting the rotor blades wind down. He strode over to the stairs and started down, to come out outside of Chang's office. He then called the elevator and rode down a floor to his and Kallen's new suite and stepped out into a cozy, well-lit seating area. Kallen sat in an armchair cleaning the barrel of her new 12.7mm anti-material rifle.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked, looking through the detached barrel to check for grease. Lelouch set his USP down on the coffee table next to his G-36 and unsung his Barrett .50 cal, removing a small screwdriver form his vest and began unscrewing the barrel. She whistled at the bore of the barrel and the size of the ammunition.

"You dig that out of the machine gun pile?" she joked, screwing the barrel back into place on her rifle.

"No, I jumped an Allied soldier and pried it from his cold, dead hands," he retorted, now checking the stock for defects. She was about to extend the tradeoff when an alarm sounded throughout the building. Lelouch grabbed the USP and shouldered the Barrett, loading a fresh clip into the rifle. Kallen shouldered the 12.7mm and grabbed her G-36, loading a clip of custom ammunition. They ran for the staircase up to Chang's office.

**Chapter five down and out, right on schedule. Please, R&R. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome.**

**KFR out.**


	6. Hold the Line

**A/N: Chapter 6, right on time, how's that for service? MLOTR, I don't own Mercenaries or Code Geass… I own nothing but Chang, Tanaka, and Lin… Enjoy.**

They burst in, Lelouch cocking his pistol, Kallen loading a round into the chamber. Chang was up with an assault rifle strapped to his back, loading a fresh clip into a Dragunov sniper rifle. 

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked, running towards the nearest window with a pair of binoculars.

"The South Koreans have launched an offensive after tracking Jin Ho Yong back to Kong Tan. They have a fleet of seven S70 gunship/transport helicopters, five AHX assault choppers, and three Mi-17 transport helicopters," Chang reported, sighting in the rifle and moving to an entire wall of windows overlooking the main city. "They also have a ground unit of eight K200 APCs, ten K966 anti-tank assault scouts, and fifteen K1025 Fast-Attack Humvees." 

"How many infantry units?" Kallen asked, loading her 12.7mm with incendiary rounds.

"Over 600," he replied, loading a round in the chamber and clicking off the safety.

"You wouldn't happen to have an anti-air rocket launcher around here, would you?" Lelouch asked, shouldering the .50 and moving towards Chang's desk.

"Ander the tactical display table. By the way, hit the red switch on the left side. The satellites should be updating the display." Lelouch reached under the table and retrieved the long cylindrical launcher, along with at least twenty rockets, he placed them over by the bay of windows and moved to turn on the tac-map. The display came to life with a large map of Kong Tan. The entire display was filled with red and blue blips, and on the sides were actual footage of the merciless fighting from both sides. The red blips outnumbered the blue by a small margin, with more blue disappearing with every second the display updated.

"Is there a division directional channel?" Lelouch asked, pulling out his PDA to adjust the channel of his earpiece.

"Frequency 202.3. There are 26 detachments involved in the defense network, with each unit marked by a letter and a number. Everything is marked on the tac-map."

"Right." he clicked the correct frequency and keyed the mike.

"**All units of the Kong Tam Defense Network; This is Lieutenant General Lelouch Lamperouge. General Chang has appointed me to direct the defense network. Everyone, follow my instructions and we will win this!"** A roar of compliance rippled through the channels.

"**First; All units operating outside the third defense ring, withdraw to the boundaries and consolidate you forces with those units." **The display shifted to show the stray units withdrawing and regrouping into one solid line of defense. **"Next, A2: move to the rooftop of complex 23 and deploy AA measures." **The map had a unit marked with Korean figures for A2 moving to the rooftop of a complex labeled 23, and the real-time battle footage flickered to a reel of four NK infantrymen picking up anti-air missile launchers and firing on a South Korean S70 and AHX, sending both helos crashing down onto a pair of K1025s.

"**G6; round the corner and deploy incendiary ordinance." **The footage showed two Sungri Scouts and a BROM Scout rounding a corner and firing glowing red bullets into the ranks of an SK infantry platoon.

"**Mission three: Y4, ascend to 65 meters and fly directly west; employ anti-tank ordinance towards 3 o'clock low." **Two MD-500s ascended and banked hard left, then stopped and rotated 90 degrees, firing a missile apiece towards the ground. The rockets impacted on a trio of K200s.

"**Alright, P7: Plant anti-personnel measures across the street inward at a 180 degree angle, then fall back to barricade 16 for detonation." **A squad of six NK Elites had set up claymores around the street and fallen back to a barricade further into the defense zone. A minute later, a platoon of SK Elites came running up the street, coming within meters of the line; there was a puff of smoke and an explosion, and nothing remained but large splatters of blood and scattered limbs.

"**K1- Fire RPGs towards eight o'clock at 80 degrees high." **A trio of NK regulars skidded to a stop and loaded their RPGs, raising them to near vertical before firing; the trio of grenade rockets launched in a high arc before coming down on an Mi-17 troop transport chopper, sending it in an uncontrolled spiral before exploding into a smoking fireball.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, all significant South Korean resistance had been all but wiped out. Thanks to Lelouch's strategy and the dedication of the 154th Division, the SK invasion group had been systematically obliterated. The Elites, in conjunction with the KSF, had even managed to capture a full unit of SK Elites, as well as a command unit consisting of eight SK officers. The KSF sniper teams had also captured three K1025s, a K966 and an S70. In the end, no one even escaped. They were all either killed or captured.

**A/N: You know the drill, I'll get the next one out tomorrow… **

**KFR out.**


	7. Into the Heartland

**A/N: Hey there to the few people who actually read and like this fic… I'm kinda bummed that traffic is so low, but I actually expected it… Anyway, you know the disclaimer drill, here's chapter 7 of MLOTR… Enjoy.**

**Song Tower, General Chang's Office**

"You wanted to see us, general?"

"Ah, yes, come in." Lelouch and Kallen walked into the office, still in the final stages of cleaning their rifles. They each took a seat across the desk from Chang.

"Alright you two, first of all, I've sent in payment for the defense of Kong Tan. 75,000 U.S dollars," he reported while checking his squad reports.

"Much appreciated, but we were just doing our jobs, General," Lelouch replied modestly.

"So are you saying you don't want the money?" Chang asked, a mischievous grin spreading.

"Too late to say you might not send it, Lao, I just checked," Kallen retorted with an innocent smile.

"Well shit… Ah, no harm done. Second, I have your next contract lined out." He clicked a link and rotated his computer screen towards the mercs. "We need to put the South Koreans behind schedule while we bolster our defenses in Inchon. Agent Buford, the CIA adviser to the South Koreans, obviously has his sights set on our city. We need to direct his attention elsewhere, and we had two options: bribe the Chinese to attack Kaesong, or do it ourselves." The screen flickered to show a map of the city of Kaesong. "We believe that ExOps mercenary is on Buford's payroll as well as Samuel Garrett's, so you'll be facing some stiff resistance. The original plan was to send in some of Division 39's cronies to get themselves killed, but then we discovered the other merc's employment, and realized they're not even worth it."

"So you want us to go in, demo a few buildings, and kill a few South Koreans," Kallen summed it up.

"Basically. Tie up the merc for a bit if you can, too."

"Right. And I take it if you're sending us in place of Division 39, you want our detachments to come too," Lelouch surmised.

"On the nose, as usual. It'd do a solid for morale. Plus, they're probably not going to get many chances to massacre their southern cousins."

"I got that. Alright, what're we flying?"

"Isn't that your helicopter on the roof? Your guys know how to fly for themselves."

"Point taken. How much're you paying?"

"$80,000 in cash. I'm offering a $20,000 bonus if you fry Major Park's lieutenant." The mercenary pair nodded and finished putting their rifles back together, cocking them simultaneously before walking out. They dashed for the rooftop and jumped into the chopper, Lelouch already starting up the rotors and preparing to lift off. They got in and took off towards 34D first, to get the command group in the air ahead. They landed on the street outside, and Lelouch jumped out and ran inside. All the troops were inside finishing lunch.

"All units, scramble! We've got a contract! Everybody, get in the air and meet on the hill outside Kaesong by the tunnel entrance!" Everyone jumped up and lined up, sprinting past a wall of shelves, retrieving an assortment of rifles, rocket launchers and assorted weapons in general. Within five minutes, everyone was dashing for the detachment transport helicopters. Lelouch nodded to Colonel Tanaka, who saluted, grabbed a pistol and a rifle, and ran after his lieutenant. Lelouch ran back out to the chopper and lifted off towards Kallen's detachment HQ. She jumped out as they were descending and ran inside. Everyone was gathered and wrapping up lunch.

"Everyone, we've got a contract! Get to the choppers and meet up with the covert ops detachment by the tunnel entrance overlooking Kaesong! We're gonna pound the South Koreans into dust!" There was a large roar of compliance as the troops ran back to collect their variety of weapons. Kallen looked over to Colonel Lin, who nodded back, loaded a clip into her rifle, and ran out with the stream elites heading for the helipad. Kallen ran out and jumped into her seat as Lelouch lifted off and headed out of the city, heading for the heart of the North Korean war zone.

**A/N: I hate that I'm making the mission prep so short, but I'm out of ideas. Help me out! R&R!**

**KFR out.**


	8. Lessons Learned the Hard Way

**A/N: Hey guys, this might be the last update for a while, because frankly, with the number of hits and reviews, I'm not sure the reward justifies the effort. I'll give it a week or two, and if I don't have at least 100 viewers or 10 reviewers, I'm afraid I'll have to discontinue it. Sorry to the few who enjoyed it, but you should've said something. But thank you to united88, but it's just not going anywhere. Disclaimers, etc. Enjoy. Might be the last time.**

**Outside Kaesong, North Korea**

The MD-500 arrived at the rendezvous point in the hills just outside of Kaesong, where two platoons of Lelouch's detachment had already arrived, and were preparing the assault vehicles. Lelouch spotted Colonel Tanaka and ran over, loading his Barrett .50 cal and ensuring his PDA's support link was open.

"Where's the rest of the unit?" he asked, checking over the present units and comparing them to the numbers from the roster.

"We're waiting on two more platoons of rifleman and a squad of AT," the Colonel replied, also checking the ranks from memory. Lelouch nodded and began considering his options.

"Right, have one platoon seal off the highway to the east, and the other to the south. Split the AT units and send half over to us up here, a quarter to the eastern roadblocks, and the remainder to the south. We'll be launching a joint assault from all three directions, with the other two prongs acting as distractions, while the main force comes from the north with us. Skip the Sungris, load up the troop transports and send them in behind the BMPs and T-54s." Ishita nodded and signaled to the radioman, who had caught every word. Kallen's detachment was just beginning to arrive, and she signaled for Colonel Lin, who jogged over while loading her Makarov pistol.

"Colonel, I expect you caught the Lieutenant General's orders?" she asked, checking her PDA to investigate her unit positions. Miko nodded and holstered the pistol.

"Of course. Half of the detachment will be moving to supplement the southern unit, while one quarter will support the east, and the others will move to support the north."

"Excellent. I'll be moving with the southern cordon. You and Colonel Tanaka will head up the east." Miko saluted her compliance and waved for the radioman to transmit the orders before running to an airdropped Sungri Scout. She smacked the roll bar, and the jeep peeled out down the hill towards the east. Lelouch was coordinating his units from the top of the tunnel entrance bunker when the blast doors opened, and a platoon of NK Elites ran out and began prepping up assault units. At the tail end of the units came Jin Ho Yong, in his usual trench coat, toting the standard RPD light machine gun. He climbed up beside the Lelouch and the two exchanged salutes before Jin began to explain.

"We just finished setting up a roadblock at the bridge to Nampo and heard your radioman issuing orders. I'm in your unit, remember? You didn't honestly think you could leave me out of this!" Lelouch chuckled and shook his head, retrieving a pair of binoculars from his web gear.

"Of course not. I knew you were over there, so I stalled the assault waiting for the rest of Kallen's detachment to arrive. I need your guys over supporting the assault from the east highway," Lelouch explained while looking over at the city. Jin nodded and called for his troops, a few of whom ran back into the tunnels and came out driving Sungri Scouts. Yong offered a final salute before jumping into the MG position of an exiting jeep and pounded the roll bar for the driver to gun it. His platoon sped off down the hill after the embarking detachment units. Lelouch turned back and jumped into his MD-500 with Kallen jumping in seconds after.

"Jin's in it too?" she surmised while looking towards the city throught the sights of an RPG-7.

"Right, he's supporting the east highway group." Lelouch gunned the rotors and the chopper leapt into the sky over the South Korean camp. He scanned the grounds and spotted roadblocks set up consisting of K966 anti-tank jeeps, heavy machine guns and recoilless rifles. Lelouch turned to Kallen, who nodded and sighted in the launcher, before firing at a K966 at the southern cordon. The humvee went up in flames, scattering shrapnel among the defenders, who dived for cover behind the sandbags of the recoilless rifle positions, which were destroyed by shrapnel from a nearby fuel barrel near the flaming jeep. Lelouch nodded and radioed for the southern assault units to move in. A squawk of compliance was followed by the chatter of machine guns and the booming of the T-54 guns, followed by the BMPs firing while disembarking troops. Kallen reloaded and Lelouch swiveled the helicopter, coming to bear on the eastern roadblock. She fired a second missile and hit a cache of recoilless rifle rounds, which burst into flame and flying shrapnel, hitting most of the SK defenders and an adjacent emplacement. The eastern assault force moved in, taking the roadblock by storm and picking off the remaining defenders rapidly. Kallen then signaled she was out of missiles, and Lelouch brought the chopper down on the west edge of the SK compound, hopping out and running up the cliffs making up the western border of the base. He lay prone on the cliff and began picking off the South Korean soldiers, while Kallen charged in, rifle blazing.

Lelouch spotted a South Korean officer, spying a pair of captain's stripes on his shoulders, who was crouching low behind the sandbags ringing the command tent, talking to another officer whom Lelouch recognized as Major Park, the South Korean southern province commander. He checked the man's face with the shots from his PDA and confirmed him as Park's right-hand man. He flicked on the thermal sight and aimed above where the captain's head had been before he dropped. A head popped up seconds later, and Lelouch quickly visually confirmed it as his target. He squeezed the trigger twice. Time seemed to slow as the double-tap pulsed through the air, and the captain turned just in time to see the shells before they penetrated the brain, blasting out the back and spraying blood and brains across the tent canvas. It took a moment for all of this to sink in before the South Koreans began panicking and firing wildly. Lelouch allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he spotted a certain Chinese-British merc glaring at him, but making no move to fire. He grinned at her before jumping to his feet and replacing his rifle across his back, pulling the USP .45 from it's holster and firing into the air. The sound silenced the fighting as everyone, North and South alike, stopped and stared. Lelouch internally congratulated himself. This was his element… When he spoke, his voice was carried across the compound.

"**Soldiers of South Korea! You have fought honorably, but you have been defeated!"**

"**This is a warning to you from the north: The people of North Korea will not be subjugated! The North Korean people have as much right to freedom as you or I! They chose to follow General Song because they disagreed with President Choi Kim's move towards democracy! The people of a country have the right to choose what kind of government to live under! The North chose independence! As did you!"**

"**For any of you who wish to escape this madness and leave the fighting to those prepared to die for their country, leave now! This is your last chance!"** Lelouch leapt down the hill and sprinted to the chopper, taking off and turning to fire a missile at an SK barracks complex. The building crumbling to rubble and flame sparked the resume of the battle, with the NKs obviously superior. Just as the last SK troops were huddled behind the sandbags of the command structure, Lelouch signaled for everyone to halt before turning to Buford, who had been attempting to aid the defense with his M1911.

"This is your warning Buford. Leave the North be an go back to your country, or we will show no mercy come our next encounter. I'm sure the Chinese would be more than happy to assist next time," he grinned sadistically and turned to the 154th troops, signaling for everyone to fall back and head back to Kong Tan. Lin and Ishita stayed behind. The group of Lelouch, Kallen, Lin and Ishita turned to the SK defenders.

"You have received your one warning, Buford; Because if there is a next time, you won't be left to try for three." He turned to Jennifer, who was crouched behind a recoilless rifle emplacement. "And you," he pointed to her for emphasis, "Have not been enough of a hindrance to be a target; I suggest you make sure that doesn't change, or else you'll be leaving empty-handed in a body bag." She responded with a deep scowl. Lelouch grinned one last time and glared towards the South Korean infantry, who all shuddered under the one look. He turned and stepped into the MD-500, with Kallen jumping in the passengers seat, Ishita sitting on the right landing bar, and Lin on the left. They took off back towards Kong Tan, and for once in his career, Buford really didn't care to try the threat. He yelled for the medics to treat the wounded and attempt to save the dying, and walked over to Jennifer.

"Friends of yours?"

**A/N: Best one yet, if I do say so myself. But like I said, I'm gonna hold off a week or two for either 100 viewers or 10 reviewers. Then I'll see if it's worth continuing.**

**KFR out.**


	9. Author's Note Sorry!

A/N: Sorry guys, I realize that I've probably hit over 100 viewers, but I'm at a loss. Please, forgive me. I've been too lazy to boot up my crappy little laptop, which coincidentally is where I have all my MLOTR data saved. Gimme a week and I'll get it out. Thanks! R&R on what I've got so far! PLEASE!

KFR out.


	10. Back to Business

**A/N: Hey guys, over the past… I forgot how many days, I've learned to lower my expectations for results. That, and I was partially using the delay as an excuse for not having chapter 9 prepared. I'm back! Disclaimers… I only own Chang and the 154****th****, don't sue, I don't have a lot of money… Enjoy chapter 9 of MLOTR.**

**Song Tower, General Chang's Office**

"Well, sound's like you made quite the intimidating speech in Kaesong, Lelouch," Chang commented with a smirk as he checked over the defenses on the tacmap.

"Yeah, it's what I do best. By the way, in the payment, did you already take into account that I capped Park's lieutenant?" Lelouch replied, checking his account balances on his PDA. Sure enough, in addition to the promised $80,000, the bonus of $20,000 was there as well. "Never mind, I got it."

"Hmph. Do you really think I of all people would try to cheat you?" Chang asked in a mock offended tone, adding to the over-drama by putting a hand to his heart as if hurting.

"You always were one for the overly dramatic, Lao," Lelouch joked, now drawing his pistol and disassembling it. "So what's the status of our ExOps friend?"

"Well, it looks like Sergei Voronov, the Mafia boss around Pyongyang, has her on the payroll, and she took down our only warehouse in East Pyongyang, as well as stole the warehouse's weapons cache and a troop transport. After that, she was hired by Colonel Peng and the Chinese and wiped out our listening post at the museum outside Pyongyang Airport." Chang sighed and sat back in his chair, folding his hands under his chin. "It seems like the Mafia is only a minor nuisance to us, mainly focusing on dealing with competitors and any of the factions that get in their way, and the Chinese are really only worried about the South Koreans. Looks like Peng and Buford have a history, so they'll probably just be at each other's throats later on. The A.N appear to be the only ones truly devoted to stopping us and us alone." Lelouch nodded with an expression of deep consideration.

"Well then we should probably deal with the A.N first and foremost," he concluded. "What do we have in terms of a raiding force around that area?"

Chang contemplated this. "Well, we have Inchon to the north, and one of the Clubs is based somewhere a short ways north of the road to the base itself, as well as about four infantry tunnel entrances and two armor entrances."

"That should be sufficient. We'll probably have to insert into Inchon and move through those tunnels, because the A.N has the best AA capability, as well as artillery support from a Chinese firebase somewhere across the border in the Chinese section of the Northern Province. How bad is the skirmishing in that area?" Lelouch asked, already formulating a plan in his mind.

"The A.N troops have all four of the infantry tunnels under heavy guard, so whoever comes out of there is going to come under immediate fire. They usually have a few UH-60 gun ships and M1025s around, and there is a roadblock at the start of the main road fortified by a few heavy machine guns and grenade turrets." Lelouch mentally edited his strategy. "Uh-huh. Would there be interference from any other faction around this point?"

"Not likely. The Allies have the most pronounced presence in the Southeast DMZ area, as well as the highways straight to the west, bordering the river separating the main body of the DMZ from the Pyongyang areas." Chang stood and approached the tacmap, depressing a switch on the side of the table and switching the view to that over the southeast sectors of the DMZ. "The coalition forces have at least a full platoon of mechanized infantry patrolling the highway from Kaesong to the A.N DMZ base. There's also about a twelve-man squad patrolling between Kaesong and the bridge to Nampo, as well as an undetermined amount stationed at the Allied MASH unit."

"Hmm… How about AA defenses?"

"Between Nampo and Kaesong, nothing. Between Kaesong and the DMZ, they have a few M1027 AA missile launchers."

"Alright… Is a small unit-by-unit infil possible?"

"It's plausible, but it'd take a while." Chang began disassembling his Tokarev pistol, taking a small rag from a drawer and cleaning the barrel. "There hasn't been an all-out assault on the A.N base since Jin Ho Yong's artillery barrage. I don't know about this…" Lelouch nodded in understanding.

"Yes, they may have improved their defenses, but Yong's unit was a platoon-sized detachment of Division 39 regulars. My troops have training and experience, and they know how to use it." Chang nodded and clicked the slide back into place on the pistol, shoving in a clip and pulling back the hammer. He took aim at something behind Lelouch and unloaded a full ten-round clip in nearly half as many seconds. Lelouch turned to see a target, with one large hole through the bull's eye. He then spotted a standard-sized hole a bit to the right, and looked down at his sleeve. He saw a small 9mm-sized hole on the sleeve, barely a centimeter from the skin of his arm, and turned back to Chang, chuckling.

"You're paying for that." Kallen simply smirked and rolled her eyes, and Chang and Lelouch began laughing. Lelouch stopped abruptly.

"No, seriously, I expect a couple extra bucks in the payment for this next one. This is my only uniform." Chang's laughter reduced to a small chuckle before he grinned and nodded.

**A/N: I'm BACK! Sorry for the wait, I was having some writer's block while I was trying to help **_**Grimdivide **_**with his Project Nexus OC and Knightmare recruitment. Alright, chapter 10 might be two or three days, so in the mean time, Read, Review and Enjoy! Thanks to **_**Alex Yamato **_**for reviewing.**

**KFR out.**


	11. Pleasure in Between Business

**A/N: I might've gotten this out sooner than expected, so here ya go. Everybody knows the disclaimers? Good. Enjoy MLOTR chapter 10.**

**Song Tower, Executive Suite**

"We're gonna have to pull out all the stops for this one," Kallen groaned, collapsing on the couch, the mercs having just returned from the planning session with Chang and the colonels. Lelouch stood, not looking nearly as tired as his companion.

"Come on Kallen, you're the one who's supposed to have the endurance and stamina between us," he joked, sitting and pulling a small booklet from a pocket on his Kevlar vest, his part of the strategy for the next day's assault.

"Not in that kind of setting! You're the strategist! I'm the one who goes in guns blazing!" she whined, stretching out over the couch and throwing her vest and web gear to the floor.

"Then we both need to adapt," Lelouch replied, chuckling. He removed his web gear and placed it on a chair, taking into account (unlike his teammate,) that there were still an assortment of grenades attached. He then threw his vest over to the coffee table and took out his pistol, set down his rifle, and grabbed their respective ammunition boxes from his pack, beginning to reload his main and reserve clips for both weapons. Kallen simply lay back with a neutral expression for a long moment before shifting to a sly grin. She stood and treaded quietly up behind Lelouch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh Lelouch…" she said seductively, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger. Lelouch was wrapped up in his armaments, so he didn't notice her intentions until a long moment later, when his head darted up in realization.

"Kallen…" he was about to protest when she swung over the back of the couch, her arms still around his neck, bringing them both down, Lelouch on top of her. She was still grinning seductively, and then a single thought crossed his mind:

'_We're in North Korea! Who the hell's gonna care?" _He contemplated this for a moment before mentally shrugging and pulling her into a deep kiss. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, earning a low moan from Kallen, before resuming the kiss. She prodded his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. He obliged, and a tongue skirmish ensued, each battling for dominance as they both moaned in pleasure. The moans emanated from the suite throughout the night, none outside knowing of the happenings inside…

**A/N: Sorry to do that, but it's rated T, and I have yet to make my first foray into the world of lemons. I figured I better put in some substantial romance to please the Kalulu people, so I'll leave the rest to your imagination (grins slyly) I'm quite please with the timeframe I posted this in, but I promise, 11 will get to the action (not this kind, sorry ****J****.) R&R! Live long and read a lot!**

**KFR out. **


	12. Reinforcements

**A/N: Hello once again, loyal viewers and people who just glance and leave. I'm pleased with the amount of viewers and just plain hits, so here's chapter 11 of MLOTR. Enjoy.**

**Kong Tan City, Railroad Trestle**

Lelouch stood at the edge of the tracks, arms folded, as he checked the tracker function of his PDA. He had called for reinforcements from Japan over four hours ago, and the trackers were reading twenty miles away. He turned to Kallen, who, along with a squad of Elites, was prepared to blow the train off the bridge with RPG-7s and anti-tank rockets in the absence of a special signal. Colonel Tanaka stood to the left of Lelouch, holding a fist in the air for seemingly no reason to those who were oblivious to the sniper teams stationed above and inside the two closest buildings. Ishita himself had a trigger detonator for eight different C4 charges planted at intervals on the tracks. Lelouch had a micro-earpiece connected to three Mi-35 pilots stationed within the city, all of whom had anti-tank missiles primed if a worse case scenario came into play. Further down the platform stood Colonel Lin, connected to a circling MiG-29, prepared to give the signal for an airstrike on the train. If no one has noticed by now, Lelouch is taking no chances.

Everyone tensed as a horn blared in the distance, and everyone turned his or her weapons to the approaching train simultaneously. Tanaka's fist still hung in the air, albeit clenched tightly to the point where his knuckles were white. His finger hovered over the trigger of the explosives. Lelouch had keyed the mike on the earpiece, and the Mi-35s rose above the city skyline, turned towards the tracks. The MiG-29 pilot flew over the train once, as an intimidation tactic, and looped lazily, waiting for either the firing or disarming signal. The train was within three miles, and everyone was fully prepared to blow it out of existence, when a hatch atop the forward compartment opened, and the flag of North Korea appeared, whipping around wildly in the wind. Everyone relaxed as Lelouch and Lin cancelled the fire orders, and Ishita opened his palm fully, signaling for the snipers to stand down. The train pulled up to the platform, and the doors opened for the embarking troops.

Each of the foreign troopers wore bulky black and gray-camouflage cargo pants, with matching jackets and vests, and black balaclavas. On each of their shoulders was a patch with the flag of Japan, the rising sun, representing their status as soldiers of the Japan Liberation Front, an extensive group of guerilla fighters dedicated to the old ways of Japan. They did not actually fight the current government, but were created as a last line of defense in the event of an invasion of the country, which was looking more and more likely to happen lately. Five of them, who instead of balaclavas wore black officer's caps, storde towards them purposefully. The leader of the group, Lelouch recognized as Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the engineer of the infamous miracle of Itsukushima, where a large band of terrorists had penetrated the homeland, and where Tohdoh had repelled them, despite being greatly outnumbered. Behind him stood the Four Holy swords, Nagisa Chiba, Shougo Asahina, Kousetsu Urabe, and Ryouga Senba **(A/N: I'm not gonna take the time to explain the Four Holy Swords, Code Geass fans should know who they are.)** Tohdoh and Lelouch exchanged salutes, before Tohdoh pulled the teenager into a one-armed hug, earning expressions of confusion from the Holy Swords and Kallen. Tohdoh laughed and stepped back, clapping Lelouch on the shoulder.

"Ah, Lelouch, my boy. How goes it?" he asked casually, almost affectionately. This caused the confusion to grow greatly. Lelouch chuckled at the expressions and turned to Tohdoh.

"Quite alright, Tohdoh-sama." The Japanese suffix dislodged some of the confusions, but everyone still watched them with questioning looks. Tohdoh finally noticed the looks and turned to the Four Holy Swords.

"Lelouch here lived in Japan with the Kururugi Household for most of a decade, and I instructed him." There were simultaneous 'oooh' s all around. Tohdoh then pulled a sword from a sheath on his back, causing several of the Korean troops to turn a variety of rifles and rocket launchers on him. He laughed and took the sheath from his back, replacing the sword. "Your katana's finished," he said passing the sword and sheath to Lelouch, who unsheathed the blade. It was easily three feet of curved steel, with a small inscription: _The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. _Lelouch chuckled and sheathed the blade. "You still remember my motto after all these years?" Tohdoh nodded and took out a wakizashi short sword. The troops didn't raise their weapons, but still kept firm grips on triggers. He passed that to Lelouch as well, who unsheathed it and held it in a reverse grip, slashing at the platform railing with two slices. A small section of the rail was cleanly sliced, sending it tumbling down to the ground. Lelouch grinned and sheathed the wakizashi, strapping the sheath horizontally across his lower back.

"Alright, How many have you got?" Lelouch asked, scanning the ranks of the assembled JLF troops.

"A platoon of riflemen, a squad of AT and a squad of mechanized," Kyoshiro responded.

"Alright, everyone follow me!" Lelouch waved the JLF troops over. He turned to Tohdoh one more time. "I assume they've been briefed?" He nodded.

"We briefed them on the plane from Tokyo." Lelouch nodded and amazingly, leapt over the railing of the platform. Everyone gasped and rushed to the rail to see Lelouch front-flip twice before landing square on his feet, crouched low. He smirked at the amazed expressions of the troops, even Kallen, Tohdoh and the Holy Swords. He gestured a hitchhiker's thumb towards the stairs, which everyone instantly rushed to. He shook his head and flagged down the transport column waiting to pick them up. The Japanese troops piled into the transports to be offloaded at their quarters with the two covert ops detachments, while Lelouch, Kallen, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords piled into a BTR APC. They rode back to Song Tower, where Chang insisted he personally approve the reinforcements. Once they arrived, Lelouch motioned for Tohdoh and the Swords to follow him while Kallen parked the APC. The two KSF lieutenants gave a questioning look, but Lelouch shook his head and mouthe, '_later.'_ They nodded and the six stepped into the elevator, riding up to Chang's office. Lelouch stepped out into the hall outside the office and told the group to wait for him. He entered the room with Chang disassembling his Dragunov sniper rifle.

"General, the reinforcements have arrived," he reported, for once all business around the man. Chang nodded and put the parts back into the case, sliding it under his desk.

"Send them in." The door opened without Lelouch even moving, and Tohdoh and the Holy Swords entered. Chang's and Tohdoh's eyes went wide simultaneously as Chang attempted to find his voice. "K-Kyoshiro?"

"Lao?" Tohdoh stepped forward and stood for a moment before falling onto one knee, crossing his right arm over his chest and bowing his head. Chang was reciprocating the gesture, and everyone in the room but Lelouch were gaping in confusion. Kallen was first to act, walking over slowly and deliberately to Lelouch and punching him as hard as she could on the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"I thought you were supposed to keep me in the loop!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Betchya didn't see that comin, huh? Also, obviously, I will be introducing Tohdoh into the system, as well as a few more cannon characters in the near future. Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R.**

**KFR out.**


	13. Master and Students

**A/N: So how'd you like the introduction of Tohdoh? I assure you, there will be more cannon characters brought in in the near future. For now, I'm sure you're dying to know Tohdoh's and Chang's relations, huh? Here ya go, everybody knows the disclaimers, blah blah blah… MLOTR chapter 12.**

Everyone but Lelouch stood in shocked silence as Chang and Tohdoh stood and bowed to each other. Chang was the first to speak, and the words were surprising to everyone (but Lelouch.)

"It's been a while, Tohdoh-sensei." Said man simply nodded.

"Indeed it has, my former pupil." Since the pair were obviously distracted in remembrance, everyone else in the room turned to Lelouch, who was obliviously smirking and watching the two. When he realized all other eyes were on him, he looked around with a confused expression, very out of place on his features.

"What?" The Holy Swords all sweat-dropped and Kallen face palmed.

"What do you mean what?" she half-yelled, "What the hell is with-" she gestured towards the two commanders, "-That?" Much to Kallen's annoyance, he simply chuckled and shook his head, mumbling something incomprehensible in Japanese.

"Kallen, Kallen, naïve sweet Kallen…" he continued chuckling. "Did you never once this entire time wonder how I knew Chang?" she pondered this for a moment.

"Actually no, but-" she was cut off as he began chuckling loudly again.

"Sigh, and I thought all these years with me would've taught you to be more attentive and inquisitive…" Lelouch sat down in one of the chairs lined up against the wall and took out his katana and an oiled cloth, running it up and down the length of the blade. "When I was in Japan as a boy, I wasn't the only student of the infamous Kyoshiro Tohdoh. It was Chang, myself, and one other man. While Chang might've been older, we were equals in strategy, and treated each other as such. The other man was completely reclusive, never coming out for anything apart from lessons. In the end, when I was 12, the third pupil of Tohdoh betrayed us, leaving the Kururugi household in ruins, and all residents dead. Myself, Tohdoh and Chang were the only survivors, and to this day, none of us can figure out why he left us alive. I left Japan to finish school, and joined the ALO a year later. From this, I would have to guess Chang and Tohdoh kept in touch, though. Sufficient explanation?" Everyone nodded in contemplative silence, turning back to watch the reminiscing pair. Lelouch shook his head with a smirk and continued wiping the blade clean of imaginary dirt. Tohdoh and Chang then finished conversing and Chang turned to Lelouch.

"Well, I believe your choice of reinforcements speaks for itself. Carry on," he dismissed, turning back to his desk and retrieving the Dragunov case. "The operation has been postponed in order to get the reinforcing troops fully briefed. Until then, Tohdoh, you and your Four Holy Swords will be staying two floors down." Lelouch began laughing, much to the confusion of everyone but Chang.

"Hwangbo being uncooperative again, eh Lao?" he laughed, sheathing the katana. Chang laughed and pressed a button on his desk, revealing a large screen on the wall behind him.

"See for yourself." A security recording began playing.

_A squad of 154__th__ Division KSF troops stood opposite a squad of Division 39 regulars, the latter a motley crew armed with machine pistols and a few assault rifles. The KSF troops were armed to the teeth with prototype rifles, LMGs and two grenade launchers. The leader of the KSF squad, a young man by the name of Kai stood directly adjacent to the lead 39 regular, a Chinese-Korean thug called Wong._

"_Please, move aside, Lieutenant Kai, the Minister of Foreign Affairs wishes to go about some business. Now move or we will be forced to shoot," Wong threatened, flicking off the safety on his machine pistol for emphasis. The lieutenant didn't even flinch._

"_As I have already informed you, Mister Wong, the __**former**__ Minister is under the protection of General Chang, who specifically instructed Mister Hwangbo to have all excursions approved by him personally," the lieutenant countered, with his KSF troops simultaneously coaxing as many metallic noises from their weapons as possible. Here, the Division 39 thugs did flinch, being of little to no experience and training. Even Wong winced noticeably. The 154 squad looked disgusted to even be in the presence of these pathetic weaklings. Then, Lelouch entered the room behind the 154s, bringing up his USP .45 and firing a double-tap into Wong's forehead, dead center _(pun intended.) _He then turned to the other thugs, who all slowly and deliberately placed their guns on the floor and putting their hands behind their heads._

"_The General gave explicit instructions, and which ever one of you pathetic thugs is in charge now can tell Hwangbo he best obey them, or else I'm sure the A.N probably have room enough for all of you in their POW camps," he threatened, obviously dead serious _(it's just too easy.) _The thugs nodded and turned around, walking slowly at first before breaking into a sprint. He gestured for the KSFs to retrieve the weapons and walked off, rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering something incomprehensible in Russian. _The image cut out, and the screen disappeared into the ceiling.

"Remember now?" Chang asked, turning to Lelouch. The latter had on a thoughtful expression, before snapping his fingers as he came to a conclusion.

"Right! Then as I was walking back to my room, for some reason, Kallen popped out and bashed me on the head." Everyone turned to Kallen, who smiled guiltily.

"There are these mood swing days for me…" she grinned, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah… That scrambled my head for a bit," Lelouch said, rubbing his scalp, presumably the spot where he had been 'bashed.' Chang cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, I believe now that we have all been properly introduced, Kallen, why don't you show Tohdoh's comrades to their suite? Lelouch, we need to brief the Lieutenant Colonel on his part of the plan." Everyone nodded, and Kallen exited with the Four Holy Swords in tow. Chang, Lelouch and Tohdoh stepped over to the tacmap display to finalize all details of the plan.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Opinions and constructive criticism appreciated. R&R. Anyone who can guess who Tohdoh's third student was gets a cyber Knightmare. I've been running low on inspiration, so that's my excuse for the extending timeframe of the updates. Bear with me, and enjoy.**

**KFR out.**


	14. Back With a Vengeance

**After a short break and a look back through my… Less than satisfactory works, I'll be revamping the styling of MLOTR. Slightly. Most of my attention is going to be focused on my Naruto fic, so this will be a little side project for if I run out of Naruto ideas.**

**Chapter 13, coming at you!**

* * *

**DMZ, Outside of Allied Base Perimeter**

Lelouch stood before an assembled group of twenty-four North Korean Elites, half of which toted RPK 7.62 Light Machine Guns, and the other half with RPG-7 anti-armor rocket launchers. Six BTR-60 Armored Personnel Carriers, each with an NK Regular for a gunner and driver, six BROM Scouts, and eight Sungri Scouts sat off to the side, four of the latter rigged with remote-detonation C4 charges.

"Alright," he started, hefting his 5.56 G-36K with a Dragunov 7.62 rifle strapped to his back, "First and Second Platoons will be in charge of securing the hillside and the helipad, with support from the regulars. Third Platoon will secure the south parking lot, to clear the way for the Fourth and Fifth Platoons to land armor further to the south and flank around to cut off the bridgeheads. As each of these tasks is carried out, your platoons will be supported by the BTR-60s and the BROMs, with the Sungris acting as light assault and rapid transport. Four of these will be rigged as ghost riders, meant for the drivers to jump and send the vehicle into the target before detonation.

Once the Allied M1027 AA units have been put out of action, two wings (two units per wing) of Mi-35s will provide suppressing fire and anti-armor support. Throughout, each of the platoon leaders will be provided with two beacons to call in support from eight batteries of 105 and 155mm guns from Huek de Moon. Use them wisely." Lelouch turned back around towards his idling MD-500 chopper, but looked back briefly towards the units, his black hair whipping around his face dramatically. "Gentlemen, today, you fight for the freedom of your country, you fight for your homes, your families, and your beliefs. Draw your strength from your cause, and strike with the might of the people of North Korea!" he shouted, raising a fist into the air, answered by cheers and fists punching skyward. "**Now go, send the cowardly Allied dogs back to their pathetic democracy with their tails between their legs!**"

The soldiers gave one last great roar which shook the hilltops, before dashing for their APCs, the drivers gunning the engines enthusiastically as the last of them piled in. The Sungris and BROMs followed shortly, the latter firing 14mm tracer rounds into the sky, signaling the assault to the support elements. Lelouch smirked and jumped into the chopper, lifting off the ground just barely and hovering barely three feet above the asphalt to avoid the fields of fire from the Allied AA units. Explosions and gunfire erupted shortly after, just ahead of Lelouch, forcing him to touch the helicopter down and tell the copilot to bring it back to Inchon. The pilot nodded his consent, flying backwards a short ways before executing a 180 and sweeping low through the mountains, ducking behind one just in time to avoid a SAM.

Lelouch crouched behind the burning wreckage of one the BTRs, alongside a squad of Elites, who took turns firing around the burning hulk towards the opposition, an Allied M1025 and an M1126 APC, along with at least a platoon of Allied soldiers.

"Sergeant, pass me one of the beacons!" he shouted over the chatter of exchanging 7.62 and .50 caliber fires, receiving a nod and a tossed red smoke grenade from the NK sergeant. Lelouch gripped the canister and dashed out from behind the wreckage, temporarily disorienting the two Allied .50 cal gunners, and reaching cover behind a clump of rocks just in time to avoid the responsive volley. The platoon of Elites, meanwhile, used the distraction to pick off three of the Allied soldiers, dropping them with a hail of rounds before ducking down in time to escape the retaliation of the 5.56 carbines. One of the Elites sifted through the partially warped passenger compartment, giving a triumphant grunt when he pulled an RPG-7 with one loaded round from the melted hatch. He gestured to his partner, who nodded back and dashed out from the cover of the flipped APC, firing randomly to force the opposing gunners down as his comrade shoulder the launcher, and fired a rocket at the M1126, sending it up in a ball of flame, and taking the gunner, the driver, and two Allied soldiers with it.

Lelouch nodded in satisfaction and tossed the beacon over the rock, triggering the sensors on the artillery batteries miles away, and signaling their gunners to open fire. Four 105mm M1978 cannons fired, sending two rounds apiece towards the coordinates. Lelouch crouched low as three of the rounds smashed down onto the M1025, killing the driver, gunner, and wounding another soldier, while two more rounds landed in the center of the trio of survivors, flinging their now lifeless bodies outward from the point of impact. The other three rounds simply landed off to the sides mostly ineffectively, although the last struck close enough to the wounded soldier to put him out of his misery.

The young general, in sync with the squad, peered cautiously around their covers and saw only one other vehicle, an M1027 SAM truck with nothing but a thunderstruck and unarmed gunner in the turret, who simply climbed out onto the roof of the cab slowly and deliberately, his hands above his head in surrender. Lelouch smirked along with the platoon sergeant, while the other three elites simply laughed heartily at the comically flabbergasted soldier.

Lelouch then stood and walked over to the truck, shoving the gunner off of the cab into the waiting clutches of the sergeant. He jumped into the cab, finding the keys still in the ignition, as with almost all vehicles in the field, and started it up, motioning for one of the Elites to jump into the turret. Just in time, he looked up to see an approaching UH-60 Blackhawk Transport, turned sideways so as to give the gunner of the 20mm minigun a better field of fire. The Elite rotated the turret and locked onto the chopper, whose pilot was still confused by the sight before him, and fired a homing missile straight into the helicopter's crew compartment, killing everyone within instantly and sending the flaming wreckage down into the river. The squad broke into cheers, until they heard a rumbling from across the river. They all turned to see an Allied M1 Abrams tank, perched on the opposite bank with the gun aimed at the center of the bridge. The Elite with the RPG threw aside the empty launcher with a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh. The other three took out a variety of hand grenades from their gear belts, and sighed.

"Well, we're screwed," the sergeant sighed. Lelouch sweat dropped and traded the G-36K for the Dragunov, taking aim single-handedly with the rifle while running at the tank. He shot the machine gunner square in the forehead, and jumped up onto the gun barrel, running along the length and jumping onto the turret, wrenching open the hatch and throwing an M67 into the driver's compartment, killing the Allied driver with minimal damage to the controls. Lelouch grabbed the soldier's shrapnel-riddled corpse and threw him out, jumping into the seat and turning around the back across the bridge back by the squad. He honked the horn, snapping them out their stupor at the hijacking that occurred just before their eyes a moment ago. An Elite corporal jumped onto the back and clambered up into the .50 caliber mount, leaving the squad to jump onto the back and settle in.

Just as they were ready to take off again, an Allied YAH-56 Attack Helicopter swept up over the tree line, taking aim at the bridge and demolishing it with three anti-tank missiles. The NK squad and general groaned as the corporal on the .50 aimed and put a burst through the front windscreen, killing the pilot and sending the chopper in a downward spiral to hit the road, clearly heavily damaged, but still just barely operable. One of the squad, a private, jumped from the tank and leapt into the cockpit, starting it back up and reactivating the AN IFF unit, moving back into the Allied flight pattern as if nothing happened. The tank passengers simply stared at the retreating chopper and back to the destroyed bridge before turning and heading further up the road to the north roadway.

At the head of said roadway, another battle raged, this one with a bit more armor. Behind a makeshift barricade of burning scrap, three BROM scouts fired 14mm rounds into two M3 Bradley IFVs, the latter in partially-entrenched sandbag positions. Unfortunately, the effect of the rounds was about equivalent to throwing rocks, simply sparking off, and the NK attackers appeared to be out of anti-tank weaponry, if the discarded launchers and burning M1025 wrecks were any indication.

Lelouch sighed and loaded a HEAT shell into the main gun of M1A2, and taking aim, sent a high-explosive shell straight into the front of the rightmost Bradley. The IFV went up in flames, only taking one soldier from the AN company with it due to the rounds' relatively low splash damage radius, and crumbled the sandbag cover behind which a squad of Allied soldiers had been hiding. The now exposed squad was quickly and ruthlessly cut down by 7.62 fires from the Elites.

The second Bradley was wisely (or unwisely, depending on the perspective) recalling its soldiers, and preparing to flee towards the main headquarters. Then, a single Sungri zoomed out from behind the attackers' makeshift barricade, carrying only a driver. The small jeep expertly maneuvered through 45mm cannon fire, and once reaching maximum speed, the driver leaped from the seat and rolled into a nearby ditch, leaving the vehicle to ghost ride headlong into the front of the IFV. A long moment later, three separate C4 charges rigged into the engine and seat of the jeep detonated, taking the Sungri and the Bradley up in a ball of flame, along with a full platoon of AN troops. The attacking NK troops took advantage of the newly-acquired advantage, dashing out from behind their cover alongside the BROM Scouts, 7.62 and 14mm rounds ripping into the remaining Allied platoon. Lelouch sat and stared into the flames of the eviscerated Bradley for a long moment, a malicious grin stretching across his features, before an NK Regular private dashed up alongside the tank, carrying a handheld radio.

"General! We've received a report from Major General Kozuki!" he reported, stopping and holding out the radio. "She reports a reinforcing enemy unit approaching from the Propaganda Village!" Lelouch took the offered radio, bringing it up.

"Kallen?"

"**Lelouch!" **she replied loudly, the sound of gunfire chattering in the background. **"We've come under attack from a relief force from the south west; they've got tanks and air support!"**

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath. He had only accounted for light armor, maybe two or three tanks like the one he had hijacked; the division was stretched for anti-armor utilities as it was. He reached a silent decision. "Fall back to the garrison west of the firebase; get Colonel Jegal to provide covering fire while you retreat. We'll have to fall back to Huek De Moon and rearm."

Lelouch was absolutely no fan of Jegal's methods; the King of Diamonds, Won Jegal earned his reputation and ranking in the deck through cruelty and viciousness, known to punish his own soldiers if they performed less than his standards. However, he was one of if not the best of Song's artillery commanders.

Kallen accepted the decision, albeit begrudgingly, as she was also not a fan of Jegal's ways of war. **"Roger, we'll pull out; what about you?"**

"We'll hold out on the hilltop, like last time; we'll have to wait for a resupply of anti-armor weaponry from Inchon before we can make a final push on the HQ."

"**But Lelouch-"**

"Go, Kallen. We'll be fine."

"**Sigh, fine. But you'd better get out without a scratch, Lelouch, or else I can't even begin to describe what I'll do to you." **

"Yes, dear," Lelouch replied with a smirk. He cut the line and handed the radio back to the private, and turned to his battalion officer, an NK Elite captain. "We'll be moving up to that hilltop adjacent to the helipad; contact the southern force and instruct them to skirt around the HQ, one at a time. We'll be having company soon, and they'll be carrying bigger guns this time." The captain nodded and set to work, expertly coordinating with multiple lieutenants and writing up at least three memos and requests for ammunition and supplies.

Lelouch jumped back into the tank and drove it up the road up to the hilltop, the second one where he had held out for the artillery to be recovered during the Jin-Ho Yong rescue contract. There, he pulled the tank into the back of one of the façade building constructs, sure to wedge it in so as to prevent aerial spotting. None too soon either, as an allied F-15C swooped in from above and dropped a 2000lb bomb directly on the building behind them, causing the structure to crumble, and sending the rubble crashing down onto three unfortunate NK regulars. A few moments later, a ZS7-U Flak Cannon rumbled up the hill, along with two mobile SAM launchers. Another squad of Elites with Stinger missile launchers was landed atop the remaining buildings, alongside a squad of North Korean Special Forces (NKSF) machine gunners, carrying 12.7mm (.50 cal) PKM machine guns.

The young general sighed wearily and ran a hand through his raven hair, absently checking his most recent sidearm, a Sig-Sauer P228 pistol. A moment later, another F-15, more than likely the same pilot hoping to get lucky with a second shot, came in ridiculously low, foolishly leveling out more than a mile and a half away. A second later, four separate 12.7 machine guns let loose, followed by a flak gun and four Stinger missiles. Each of these ripped into the plane, each of the machine guns slicing into the canopy, two missiles apiece into the wings, and a cloud of flak sending shrapnel into the nose. The fighter went down in flames, warding off a following F-18 Hornet which had been on a precision anti-tank run.

"Get comfy boys, we're in for a long night," he called out to the battalion. A few shouts of affirmative, and Lelouch jumped back into the tank, intent on catching as much sleep as possible. He would be working the graveyard shift tonight, with a 5.56 and a rocket launcher.

* * *

**A/N: I've been playing Playground of Destruction and World in Flames a lot lately (The latter isn't that bad, try the Pirate contracts! FORKLIFT SKEET SHOOTING!), so I was in the mood. Game's a lot more fun with cheats, including lots and lots of money and ammunition. Read the fic, play the game, I'ma go blow shit up. MERCS RULE!**

**-KFR**


End file.
